


Fic Cemetery - Young Avengers reunion, original team

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Fic Cemetery [1]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: So I was a bit desperate - still am tbh - for a reunion of the original Young Avengers, which Marvel doesn’t seem to want to make happen. but I’ve not been able to work on this in over a year, I think’ and I’m calling it quits. Still, there are some bits that I still like so, have more cemetery-fic, YA style: Cassie’s reunion with her friends.I started writing this with Kate’s FIRST solo-journey to LA so keep that in mind.





	Fic Cemetery - Young Avengers reunion, original team

**Author's Note:**

> After coming back, Cassie tries to get in touch with her team.

… god. Three years. THREE YEARS.

(Could she say she was eighteen now? She would be, almost even nineteen. ish. in a few months. She was pretty sure her birth certificate would still keep the normal year she was born… right? Did missed-years-because-sudden-death counted in New York? ‘cause they should)

But 'away from superheroes’ meant away from 'dad’ and 'her team’. After she came back, her mom had put a zillion restrictions over the 'net, didn’t allow her a phone and she had a super strict schedule. Cassie had tried to call the mansion’s phone once but the line wouldn’t connect, probably had been changed after - at least, by now - being rebuilt four or five times, if the Avengers had had a difficult year. 

So 'Dad’ was harder to contact at first, but Cassie still had her team - she hoped - and once she proved that it was her and not a Doombot (at least she hoped she wasn’t), they’d be able to help her and explain her about the last three years.

Boyfriend and best -female-friend had superior rights, so she tried Jonas and Kate first. Jonas didn’t pick up at all which was… she wasn’t going to think about that, because Jonas never EVER not picked up a phonecall, and even if he didn’t know who she was, she had expected something.

Shaking a bit, she tried Kate. Her cellphone line had been disconnected, her inbox full of invoices. When she called her house, she was told that 'miss Katherine’ had gone on a holiday and would be away for a while, did she care to leave a message? 

Which meant best-male-friend, and now with a sense of urgency. 

(…)

 

Billy and Teddy looked older. It was one of the most real signs Cassie had it had been a little over three years, because she looked the same, had the same clothes and… her friends had grown up. Teddy had taken off most of the earrings. Billy was attempting to wear a goatee. 

Her throat felt tight as she stepped up to them, hands raised, fealing teary already.

“Hey, guys.”

And they both froze.

“Billy, you didn’t,” Teddy whispered, looking very very pale.

“I didn’t!” Billy said, eyes wide. “At least, I’m ninety percent sure I didn’t? Not on purpose, at least?”

“I’m not sure what happened, and I’ve tried calling you all but my mom–”

She got interrupted by Teddy hugging her so, so tightly against him. Cassie, who was already fighting the urge to tear, felt suddenly all sniffly, because Teddy had always given the best hugs. She hugged back, just as tightly, and gave up on trying not to cry. 

“Just fyi, but if you’re a weird alien creature set on destroying us, I am going to be so pissed,” Billy murmured, even as he moved to join the embrace. Teddy snorted a mix of a sobby-laugh and even if Cassie didn’t understand the reference, they were laughing and hugging her and that made it better.

*

Billy:  
you need to come home, F A S T  
10:56  
Tommy  
bro, i’m in brazil and it’s carnival season so EVERYONE is wearning THONGS and i’m p. sure that at this point, the sand is made of glitter and mojitos  
10:56  
Tommy  
unless the world is ending i am NOT going back for a while.  
10:58

An attached picture of Teddy, who was holding Cassie (and had threatened not to let go for at least two hours), Cassie smiling, eyes rimmed red and Billy trying to angle the cellphone properly for the photo.

About ten seconds after he sent it, the door opened with a bang and Tommy, still wearing his swim trunks was there, staring at Cassie with wide, vulnerable eyes.

Cassie gave a small smile.

“Hey, Tom.”

And then he was hugging her tightly enough to hurt, his face pressed against her shoulder and Cassie wondered if she’d ever stop feeling like crying.

Still holding her, his voice uncharacteristically rough, Tommy spoke again.

“America is going to punch you so hard, Billy, your grandsons are going to feel it.”

“Why does everyone think I’m responsible?”

“You don’t have the best record,” Teddy said.

Cassie giggled a bit– she didn’t understand yet. Billy and Teddy had started, a bit, between crying and hugging and she still didn’t know everything that had happened within her team, but she knew it had been three years that her team had had adventures and missions without her.


End file.
